


puzzle pieces.

by orphan_account



Category: Baldcon
Genre: :) hi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they were two different puzzple pieces in the grand puzzle of the universe.
Relationships: Loiam (Liam)/Percy (Baldcon)
Kudos: 1





	puzzle pieces.

percy sat on their bunker, staring outside the window. their eyes were wide, observing everything. they werent thinking, just staying there. they heard a creak and turned back to see loiam, awkwardly looking to the side. ever since they were able to get him back its been.. different between them, to say the least.

'they just didnt fit', percy told themself. percy was different. they didnt understand, they just knew. loiam on the other hand, understood all. it was concerning. he understood why his was all happening, sometimes percy would hear him mumble things under his breath, especially during the battle. well.. before the *bad* part of the battle. he was talking up not a storm, but a map. smooth and clear but yet so lost.

percy didnt even glance at loiam as he sat next to them, exhaling. " **m sorry. again** " percy didnt understand why he was apologizing. hadnt he already? theyd heard it lots of times and honestly it was getting old. they were over it. they were done with murder.

..

ok maybe they werent. maybe they still stay up thinking about what he meant. ' _just giving some initiative_ '. would loiam do that? did he really want to- percy didnt know when they stopped breathing but their breath hitched and they remember loiam apologizing again and again. saying that hes sorry. that he understands if they hate him. but they dont hate him. they dont care about him.

percy exhaled at last at that thought, _i dont care about him?_ that couldnt be true.. well. maybe not. what does caring even feel like? what does it feel like to want someone. to live through that person. loiam was silent for a while after that. percys not really sure whether it was them imaging it but they heard soft weeping. but loiams hands stayed between his thighs, pressed tightly(in retrospect they were almost too tight, it must have been uncomfortable.)

relfecting in their interactions; its obvious they dont 'fit'. hell, percys been surrounded by people all their life, and loiam has been alone. loiam is excitable and violent, percy usually didnt change much, awlays staying in one place. they were two different puzzle pieces in the grand puzzle of the universe.

percys eyes stayed on the outside. there was a yellow flower feild. the same one that they used to fly around in when things were simpler. when percy believed the lies their brain fed them about emotions. feeling nothing isnt so lonely when you have no idea what it feels like to be whole.

loiam got up, leaving the room without a word. strangely enough, percy missed him for a second. but only for a second.

now they had something to feel lonely about.


End file.
